Solar panels, electrical conduit, HVAC units, and other similar equipment are often mounted on the roof of a structure. Frequently, it is necessary to penetrate the roof to secure the equipment to the structure. Generally, a mount is used to connect the equipment—or a rack or framework for the equipment—to the roof at a roof penetration. A mount is placed on the roof, and a fastener or fasteners are driven through the mount and into the roof to secure the mount to the roof. The equipment (or rack therefor) is then secured to the mount, which is uniquely designed to accept the equipment (or rack therefor).
While a secure method for attaching roof-mounted equipment, this has drawbacks. The mounts can be awkward to install. The penetrations must be sealed from the weather. While some mounts use flashing to seal the penetrations, some use sealant (alone or in addition) to flashing. However, most mounts relying on sealant create a mess which is difficult to clean and can become unsightly. Further, if the sealant is not applied correctly, the penetration may not be sealed; some mounts hide the penetration, making it difficult for the installer to determine whether the penetration has been sealed.
An improved mount is needed.